Fases
by Lenayuri
Summary: Remus entra a Hogwarts y está emocionado, pero cierta condición suya le hará cambiar de parecer. Hasta que apareció él. Leve slash. Unilateral, de hecho.


-**Título**: Fases

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: T

-**Advertencia**: James/Remus. Leve Slash. Incoherencias mías.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 558 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: ¡Llegué a las 100 publicaciones! Gracias a Uds. Ha sido posible esto *llora*. Bien, lo prometido es deuda y esta **viñeta **va dedicada a **Barsa** (que se cambia de nombre como de calcetas). ¡Es mi primer James/Remus!

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Fases**

Fases de la luna van y vienen y el mismo sentimiento de vacío se alberga en tu corazón cuando sabes que la fase de la luna llena se aproxima. ¿Cómo es que un niño como tú puede soportar tanto? ¿Cómo hacer caso a las palabras de tu madre cuando te dijo que no se lo contaras a nadie? ¿Cómo llevar una carga tan pesada como aquella completamente solo? Era ridículo.

Entrar a Hogwarts había sido uno de los momentos más felices de tu vida; había tanto por aprender, probablemente harías amigos y muchas cosas más pero, la verdad es que _tu condición_, no tenías muchas esperanzas de hacerlo.

Tal vez si pasabas desapercibido durante esos siete años no dañarías a nadie.

Sí, serías invisible, como la luna nueva.

* * *

La luna creciente te muestra que tal vez lo que tenías planeado no era como esperabas. Porque a pesar de tu insistencia en pasar desapercibido, hubo alguien que te _vio_. James Potter, otro Gryffindor.

James, a pesar de ser un sangre pura, nunca te vio como alguien que valiera menos; fue la primera persona en interesarse por ti, en ver realmente lo que eres y no lo que aparentas. Se lo agradecerías eternamente.

Y a pesar de que te presentó con sus amigos y éstos se hicieron los tuyos también, James siempre sería especial para ti.

El problema es que a pesar de todo lo amable que ha sido, lo más probable es que cambie completamente de opinión cuando sepa lo que eres.

Y temes perderlo.

Sabes que la primera luna llena se aproxima y no puedes hacer más que pedir, rogar poder tener el mínimo de daño posible. El director lo sabe y te ha proporcionado un lugar para descansar, sólo esperas que nadie lo descubra.

* * *

Pero el mundo está en tu contra y es justamente James quien te descubre, al menos fue al siguiente día, cuando la mayor parte de la _bestia_ se hubo calmado; pero aún así, era doloroso.

Apartarte la mirada, no querías verlo –sus ojos llenos de miedo, de desprecio. Pero nunca esperaste un abrazo por parte suya.

¿Qué podían entender un par de niños de once años de edad? ¿Qué podían saber del mundo? ¿Qué podía saber él?

Aún así, se quedó contigo para curarte las heridas que te provocaste en la noche. Le agradeciste con la mirada y él sonrió en respuesta.

Sería su secreto.

Hasta que paulatinamente, decidiste contárselo a tus otros dos amigos.

Ahora, los tres te cuidaban.

Pero James siempre iba a ser el primero. Y aunque no lo planearas, te enamoraste de él. Tal vez un amor pasajero, un amor infantil –tampoco lo amabas, sólo lo querías más que a un amigo o un hermano– y ese amor lo guardaste como un tesoro por el resto de tu vida escolar. Porque obviamente, a James le interesaba alguien más.

Y decidiste ser su amigo incondicional, ayudarlo a conquistar a la pequeña pelirroja que lo hacía sonrojar, sin rencores; porque tu corazón es noble y puro, eso te había dicho James.

Y a pesar de todo, eras feliz si él lo era. Y con eso era suficiente para ti.

Y tal vez, la luna llena ahora no sea completamente un martirio, también sería un recordatorio de tus sentimientos hacia James. Tu primer amigo y tu primer amor de niñez.

* * *

**Notas**

Lo siento, mi cerebro no da para más... la maldita fiebre no ayuda a pensar bien.

Me salió un poco angst al final, perdón por eso.

¡Y sigo con los festejos de mis 100! Ya debería dejar eso y pensar en los 200(?) xD

**¿Review?**


End file.
